The Goddesses' Game
by Master-of-Omega
Summary: Ganondorf discovers the true nature of the world, and attempts to overthrow the Goddesses who have made it this way.   Not good with summaries.


The Goddesses' Game

Swords clash in the fields of Hyrule. The skies storm as two warriors fight in the arena made through one's dark magic. The Dark Lord, Ganondorf, swings his corrupted blade to cleave the hero, Link, who locked his own sword with the Dark Lord, attempting to overpower Ganon. Both are determined to see victory, and, though known only by the Dark Lord, to save their world.

Some time before this, they fought. Not in the same world, not in the same life. It was another form of it, that no longer exists. Ganondorf was again defeated by Link, who traveled through time to stop him. In the end he was sealed in the Sacred Realm, and this is what saved him. The world was annihilated and remade by the Goddesses, and at that moment memories of worlds and lives long past flooded into his mind. Countless battles, countless worlds, all the same. The world he knew was nothing but a game mad by the Goddesses.

The Three saw this, and promptly sealed these memories and threw him into a new world. This world was a vast ocean, with numerous islands scattered about it. Again he fought, again he lost, and again destruction came. Several worlds would be made similar to that one, showing the Goddesses had become fond of it.

Unknown to them, Ganondorf's memory returns. Many more worlds pass. Using his memory of past worlds he began experimenting. He succeeds in killing Link. Destruction comes. He kills Zelda. Destruction comes. When any of the three pawns fell, destruction would come and the cycle begins anew. He made a plan.

In the world he now fought with corrupt blade in great fields, he has taken the power of Twilight, and will add the whole of the triforce to it. The Goddesses would perceive it as his usual scheming, and would not know of his intent before he had open the door to the sacred realm and cut them down. Or so he hoped. He had only one chance, and no idea if it would even work.

Ganon slowly opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was losing to Link, the triforce of power fading away. They knew of his plans, and had put their power behind Link's blade.

"Arise, Ganondorf Dragmire."

Ganon's eyes shot wide as he was lifted up by an unseen force and made to stand. He now saw he was in a temple made of silver, with the Triforce emblem in the center, where he stood, in gold. Trees swayed in a gentle breeze outside, but this was not noticed by him. For standing around him, at the edges of the temple, were three women.

"You will now face judgment," said the first, a mature woman in blue robes. Her long blue hair flowed behind her, and she had an air of sophistication about her. Undoubtedly, she was the Goddess Nayru.

"You have plotted against us, and that is a grave sin," chimed in the next, a young woman in green and white clothing. Her clothes were of a more casual feel, but were of such sublime quality they gave the feel of royalty regardless. Her green hair was not as long as Nayru's, but still long. This could only be Farore.

"If you beg for your life now, I may be persuaded to spare you," taunted the final woman. She was dark skinned and wore a scarlet dress with golden armor plates along her arms and legs. He fiery red hair was tied into a wild ponytail, and Ganon was struck by her resemblance to the Gerudo. Clearly she had made them herself.

"Never," was his response, after regaining composure. "You use the world and those within it as if they are playthings, and while true for most of those miserable wretches, you made the mistake of lumping ME in with THEM." Dark flame gathered around his hand, he charged at Din, yelling, "I WILL NOT BE YOUR PAWN!" He raised his fist, now engulfed in black fire and darkness, and aimed for her head.

Din merely grabbed his fist and all the darkness vanished. She began crashing his hand in hers, bending his wrist to bring him to his knees. He yelped in pain was the bones in his hand broke, and his fingers twisted in ways that should not be possible. He threw another punch, with his left this time, but Din slapped his hand away with enough force to rip his wrist completely off his arm. His left hand flew through the air and he yelled in pain and anger.

"Has your brain turned to mush? You thought you could defeat the Goddess of Power in hand to hand combat?"

Ganon tried land a kick while she was talking, but she kicked his leg, shattering the bone, and then brought her foot down on his other leg, straight down on his knee, breaking it to pieces. Ganon cried out in agony as his only remaining limbs were rendered useless. Din released his hand, now a bloody mess of flesh and shattered bone, and thrust her hand into Ganon's chest. She dragged his up and held him near her.

"Now do you see how powerless you are?"

Ganon's only response was to spit in her face.

Din calmly wiped it from her face, and threw Ganon into the air. Raging hellfire gathered around her fist, dwarfing Ganon's earlier attack. As he began to fall back down, he knew this would be the end.

He had fought in vain.

Din's fist caught him in the air and slammed him into the ground, sending white hot flame coursing through Ganon's body. Fire erupted from his mouth and eyes, scorched out his veins, and turned the silver floor beneath him molten. And yet, through the cruelty of the Goddess, he was still alive. His lungs and throat were burnt out, his heart had been incinerated, but he was still alive to feel the pain.

The molten silver beneath him turned black and slowly devoured him. The last thing he would feel was the agony of his burns. The last thing he would taste was what burnt blood was left in his mouth. The last thing he would smell was his own burnt flesh. The last thing he would see was Din, calmly walking back to her spot. The last thing he would hear was "You'll have to find a new piece Din, we can't start the next game without it," and Din's response, "Don't worry, I have a few in mind."


End file.
